Ask and Dare the Hetalia Cast
by chaoticstormX
Summary: OMG! Nova Scotia has kidnapped all the nations and locked them in the White House! Guess what. They can't be free, he did this just for you fans out there! So step right up and send in some dares/questions for them.


Nova: The author does not own Hetalia! If she did, the world would explode.

_**~behind the scenes~**_

Australia: -pokes New Zealand-

New Zealand: What?

Australia: -pokes New Zealand-

New Zealand: What?

Australia: -pokes New Zealand-

New Zealand: What?

Australia: If you were a rapper, your name would be "Kiwi-west"

New Zealand:...you highly annoy me, bro

Australia: Or "The Sheep-shag masta' "

New Zealand: -gives off a death glare-

_The following scene contains a dramatic killing of an Australian. Such descriptions of killing Australians are illegal in nine states and two countries._

_**~next to the Eiffel Tower~**_

Alfred: Come on! Where is France? I have to get to Burgercon; Ronald McDonald is the surprise guest!

Arthur: If it was a surprise, you wouldn't know who it was git.

Alfred: At least I don't kill people with scones!

Arthur:...at least I don't have a high diabetes rate.

Alfred: Touche.

Nova Scotia: Hey guys! -dragging a sack- I have Francis!

Arthur: You sacked him?

Nova: Well duh, unless you want to sit next to him on the plane ride...

Arthur: No, no! Keep the frog in the sack.

Alfred: Okay! Now we can go to Burgercon!

Nova: ...right... -snaps fingers-

_**~inside the White House~**_

Feli: Ve~ Doitsu! -has his hand in a vase- I got my hand stuck.

Ludwig: How did you...? -sigh- Just smash it against the wall and you'll get your hand out, it's a cheaply made vase in America so it doesn't matter.

Feli: Okay~! -he smashes the vase against a wall and frees his hand-

Nova: -walks in- Oh good, you are all still here.

Feliks: Like, why wouldn't we be?

Lilly: You told us to stay here and we did.

Nova: Well ummm...usually when people are held captive...they tend to try and escape.

Ivan: We're being held captive?

Alfred: Hellz yeah! Burgercon is in the White House! I knew Obama loved brugers.

Arthur: Idiot, he tricked you.

Nova: Yes you are being held captive. -looks at Al- There is no Burgercon, it was a trap to get you here.

Alfred: ... -gasp- HOW DARE YOU! YOU CAN'T EVER LIE ABOUT BURGERS! -hides in a closet-

Nova: Well I did.

Matthew: So...why are we here?

Nova: Glad you asked father

Alfred: AHHHHH! I HEARD A GHOST!

Matthew: -sweatdrop-

Nova: I kidnapped all of the nations and stuck them in the White House.

Sadik: So...this is the White House?

Gupta: The White House...it is very big...may I look around?

Nova: No...just, no.

Nova: Anyway, various people will come in and tort-give you dares and questions

Berwald: 'nd if we 'line the 'ares? (And if we decline the dares?)

Nova: ...very bad things will happen.

Berwald: Like what?

Ivan: **kolkolkol**

Berwald: O_O

All the nations: -scared-

Nova: Wow, nice timing

Ivan: Thank you~

Ludwig: Are there any rules that we must follow?

Nova: Yes! I'm glad you asked!

Gilbert: Can I still be awesome?

Nova: ...sure...

Gilbert: Yes!

Nova: The rules are...

1. Dares cannot be M-rated...if it is then it will not be descriptive. (example: I dare Prussia to give Italy a BJ. Prussia: -drags Italy into closet- ...or something like that.)

2. Please introduce yourself before typing your dares/questions, this dare fic is a little different.

3. You are allowed to review as an OC.

4. You, or your oc, are allowed to pair with a nation.

5. Any couple is allowed. (I will have a couple list later.)

6. Go crazy! Make the chracters squirm! Make them scream and wet their pants.

-rules end here-

Roderich: I'm a little scared now.

Nova: Good.

Kiku: C-can I go home?

Nova: Never.

Kiku: -gulp-

Nova: That's all for now, I will hopefully see you soon!

Alfred: -walks out of the closet-

China: OMG! America came out of the closet, aru!

(A/N: Thank you for reading. This chapter sucked, hopefully it interested you. This is posted on Deviantart and , just incase something happens. )


End file.
